dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
1996 in El Kadsreian television
The following is a list of events effecting El Kadsreian television in 1996. Events listed include television show debuts, finales, cancellations, and channel launches, closures and rebrandings, as well as information about controversies and carriage disputes. Events * May 22 - Astra Digital launches on digital television * June 1 - El TV Kadsre Digital launches on digital television * July 13 - MCA gives its ownership of El TV Kadsre back to its original owners, the Matsushita family. Banushen Media Corporation is later acquired by the Matsushita family after Tara Matsushita agrees to let the whole family take control of his "solo company". * October 11 - Andy Wilson Live premieres on El TV Kadsre 1 Debuts Local * Andy Wilson Live ''(El TV Kadsre 1) * ''Eco-Challenge ''(RGN) * ''Force Burst ''(Banushen Television) * ''The Great El Kadsreian Video Show ''(Banushen Television) * ''Neo-Machines (RGN) * The Rushbanders ''(El TV Kadsre 1) Foreign * ''3rd Rock from the Sun (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * Almost Perfect (USA) (Banushen Television) * Beast Wars: Transformers ''(CAN/US) (RGN) * ''Big Bad Beetleborgs ''(USA) (RGN) * ''Boston Common (USA) (Banushen Television) * Campus Cops (USA) (Banushen Television) * Caroline in the City (USA) (Star TV/Banushen Television) * Charlie Grace (USA) (RGN) * City Life ''(NZ) (El TV Kadsre 2) * ''Dangerous Minds (1996) (USA) (Banushen Television) * Dark Skies (USA) (Viva Television) * The Drew Carey Show (USA) (RGN) * Early Edition (USA) (RGN) * Everybody Loves Raymond (USA) (Banushen Television) * EZ Streets (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * The Faculty (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * High Incident (USA) (Banushen Television) * Gokinjo Monogatari ''(JP) (Banushen Television) * ''Ink (1996) (USA) (Banushen Television) * JAG (USA) (RGN) * The Jeff Foxworthy Show (USA) (Viva Television) * Kirk (USA) (Banushen Television) * Kodocha ''(JP) (Peure Television) * ''Melody Rules ''(NZ) (Show TV) * ''Men Behaving Badly (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * Moesha (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * Murder One ''(USA) (El TV Kadsre 2) * ''Neon Genesis Evangelion '' (JP) (ITV) * ''Nowhere Man (USA) (RGN) * Pearl (USA) (Banushen Television) * Pinky and the Brain (USA) (Show TV) * Power Rangers Zeo (USA) (RGN) * The Preston Episodes (aka Preston) (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * The Pretender (USA) (Viva Television) * Profiler (USA) (El TV Kadsre 1) * Profit (USA) (TV 6) * Public Morals (USA) (TTV) * The Pursuit of Happiness (1995) (aka Who's Pranking?) (USA) (Banushen Television) * Sailor Moon ''(JP) (RTV/El TV Kadsre 1) * ''Savannah (USA) (TV 6) * Second Noah (USA) (TTV) * The Single Guy (USA) (CPN) * Something So Right (USA) (RGN) * Space: Above and Beyond (USA) (Banushen Television) * Spin City (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * The Steve Harvey Show (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * Strange Luck (USA) (TV 6) * Street Fighter: The Animated Series (USA) (Star TV) * Suddenly Susan (USA) (Banushen Television) * Too Something (aka (New York Daze) (USA) (Banushen Television) * Townies (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) Births Deaths Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1996 Category:El Kadsre Category:Television Category:1990s Category:1996 in El Kadsre Category:1990s in El Kadsre Category:History Category:Television history